You are My First Friend
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: "Kau adalah teman pertamaku."/"Apa kau yang mempengaruhi Euphi untuk pembantaian Jepang itu!"/"Iya"/"Kenapa! Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk tetap hidup! Ini seperti kutukan untukku!"/ Kedok sekutu keadilan akhirnya mati./ Suzaku & Lelouch, AR


**You are my first friend**

**Code Geass © Sunrise, CLAMP**

**You are my first friend © Author Shigeyuki**

**.**

**Saya baru di fandom ini. Sebenarnya saya dari fandom Titan-titan everywhere, tapi nyelonong dateng kesini.**

**Tiba-tiba ada ide tentang fict ini karena debat aneh sama adik kesayangan tentang Suzaku dan Lelouch. Siapa yg jahat dan siapa yg ngga.**

**Jujur, saya sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Suzaku kenapa melakukan semua hal yg menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Tapi saya juga sangat mengerti kenapa Lelouch menjadi zero dan berkali-kali menolong Suzaku. Saya sangat mengerti...**

**Demo, saya masih merasa gak terima atas ketidak-setia-kawanan Suzaku atas Lelouch.**

**Selalu terngiang-ngiang, kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Ala iklan biskuat. Tapi tak ada yg jawab. Menyedihkan bukan...**

**Hyaa.. Jadi saya bikin fict ini deh. Buat ngeyakinin diri sendiri bahwa Suzaku gak sejahat itu sama Lelouch. Fict spesial untuk diri saya sendiri, buahahahah**

**.**

**Semoga yg baca suka ^^**

**Please RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Bayangan menyakitkan itu kembali teringat dibenak Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of 7, Knight of Euphemia, Knight of Zero, anak perdana menteri jepang.

Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuh pria berambut coklat itu. Sudah dua hari tidurnya selalu terbangun ditengah malam seperti ini. Gara-gara mimpi yang sama, kenangan yang sama.

Perlahan Suzaku mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dilihatnya kedua tangan itu dengan seksama. Keringat dingin juga masih mengucur di pelipisnya.

Suzaku masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membunuh kaisar Lelouch vi Brithania, sosok asli Zero, Lelouch Lamperouge sahabatnya.

Tangannya ini telah dengan cekatan menusukkan pedang tepat pada posisi jantung Lelouch. Mengingat itu Suzaku kembali merenung. Kenapa ia bisa setega itu? Menerima rencana ekstrim Lelouch untuk memusnahkan musuh semua orang, rencana Zero Requiem.

Berkali-kali dirinya mengutuk diri sendiri. Berkali-kali juga dirinya sadar dan memang ini yang harus ia lakukan.

Egois? Ya. Suzaku mengaku bahwa dirinya egois. Berani-beraninya telah terjun ke medan perang sampai akhir. Berani-beraninya ia menembak Lelouch karena sahabatnya itu adalah Zero, musuh kubunya saat itu. Juga menjual Lelouch demi menjadi bagian dari Knight of Rounds, untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Suzaku tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi seberubah ini. Semakin hari dirinya yang dulu semakin hilang. Lebur bagai diterjang FLEIA. Semakin hari Suzaku semakin tidak peduli musuhnya siapa. Rasa ragunya untuk melawan semakin sirna. Ia begitu yakin jalan yang ia pilih untuk menciptakan dunia damai itu benar dan tidak akan gagal. Ia yakin dengan melawan otak dari pemberontakan akan mendekatkannya pada tujuan semula. Dan yang paling penting ia memiliki Nunally, orang yang menjadi titik lemah musuhnya.

Dirinya begitu yakin. Selalu merasa bangga dengan apa yang ia lakukan adalah kelebihannya. Tidak peduli dirinya disebut penghianat oleh orang sedarahnya, tidak peduli dirinya dicaci dan dicap sebagai orang yang cari aman, dia tetap teguh pada jalannya.

Tapi lihat akhirnya? Jalannya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Begitu juga jalan yang dipilih Zero. Dua jalan bertentangan itu sama-sama tidak berhasil meraih tujuan itu.

Lalu jalan apa yang berhasil? Jalan dimana mereka berdua bekerja sama. Zero dan Knight of 7. Setelah datang ke dunia C, mereka berdua sadar. Inilah jalan yang seharusnya mereka pilih dari dulu.

Lelouch memanfaatkan reputasinya yang terungkap sebagai Zero di Black Knight, ia memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk mendapatkan tahta di Brithania dan memusatkan semua kebencian didunia padanya. Ia merekrut Suzaku dalam rencana terakhirnya. Menjalankan sebuah skenario dimana dirinyalah tokoh antagonis yang harus kalah. Suzaku diangkat menjadi Knight Zero, Knight yang pertama kali ada dan dianggap sebagai Knight paling tinggi melampaui Knight 1. Mereka berdua bersandiwara melawan dunia. Menciptakan keadaan menjadi musuh semua pihak.

Lelouch berhasil. Ia berhasil membuatnya seolah kalah, dikalahkan oleh legenda ordo Black Knight, Zero. Raja Brithania ke-99 itu mati dihadapan seluruh rakyatnya, ditangan Zero. Zero yang diperankan dengan sangat apik oleh Suzaku. Darisanalah Suzaku harus menjadi Zero selamanya, kutukan karena membunuh Lelouch, sahabatnya.

Deg!

Suzaku mengerjap. Matanya berkilat saat merasakan guncangan batinnya. Ternyata ini lebih berat dari yang dibayangkan.

Pria itu menunduk dalam. Posisi bantal dibelakang tubuhnya dirasa tidak membuatnya nyaman sama sekali. Dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman setelah melakukan semua kejahatan ini. Dirinya selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang masa lalu. Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Zero sudah mati. Dirinya yag sekarang adalah Zero. Zero yang telah menyelamatkan dunia dari pemimpin kejam Brithania. Zero palsu yang telah membunuh Zero yang asli. Zero yang terus membohongi dunia dalam kebaikannya. Sekutu keadilan? Pahlawan? Suzaku merasa dirinya tidak berhak dipanggil seperti itu. Dia bukanlah sekutu keadilan. Dia bukanlah pahlawan. Dia hanyalah aktor yang memerankan semua itu. Tapi Lelouch. Lelouch-lah sekutu keadilan yang sesungguhnya. Lelouch-lah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. Sutradara dari semua keberhasilan saat ini.

Dunia yang damai sudah terwujud. Dunia yang selalu diinginkan Lelouch sudah ada dihadapan. Dunia dimana tidak ada perang dan kebohongan telah dimiliki. Dunia yang dihancurkan Lelouch dengan sekuat tenaga telah dirombak, diciptakannya kembali menjadi dunia damai. Tapi untuk apa Lelouch menciptakan dunia damai jika dirinya sendiri tidak ada di dunia itu? Tidak ikut menikmati dunia ciptaannya. Selalu saja untuk orang lain. Ada apa dengan pria itu? Suzaku selalu tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Lelouch.

Hembusan napas kasar kembali berhembus. Jendela kamar yang terbuka menampakkan bulan penuh yang seolah mengawasinya diatas sana. Melihat setiap kebohongan yang ia lakukan. Angin malam sepertinya tidak mau mengelus pundak Suzaku yang meratap. Dia telah dimusuhi oleh angin malam. Dan entah siapa lagi yang telah memusuhinya. Mungkin Nunally.

Ya, Nunally pantas memusuhinya. Suzaku tidak akan heran jika Nunally membencinya. Karena dirinya adalah orang yang menghunuskan pedang pada kakaknya kan. Wajar jika Nunally membencinya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Nunally tetap tersenyum padanya. Tetap baik dan ramah padanya. Sebenarnya dosa sebesar apa yang telah dilakukan Suzaku sampai mendapat semua ini?

Sejauh rencana Zero Requiem yang telah sukses dilaksanakan, yang mengetahui kebenaran skenarionya hanya beberapa orang. Nunally, yang memiliki ikatan batin dengan Lelouch dan bisa merasakan kebohongan saat melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Jeremiah, pengikut setia Lelouch yang mengabdi sampai mati. Kallen, orang kepercayaan dan pelindung Zero. Hanya 3 orang itu. Dan 3 orang itu pula yang mengetahui jati diri Zero yang sekarang adalah Suzaku.

Suzaku tertekan. Dibalik topeng Zero yang ia kenakan setiap hari, ia selalu menangis diam-diam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk meredam suara tangis yang memalukan. Dia adalah kesatria, tidak boleh selemah itu kan.

Bosan meratap diatas ranjang, Suzaku mulai bangkit darisana dan berjalan pelan menuju balkon. Hanya saat ini ia bisa hidup sebagai Suzaku Kururugi, tidak mengenakan topeng Zero seperti biasa.

Si pria bermanik hijau duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana. Hanya terdiam dalam kesengsaraan. Namun suara beratnya mulai keluar dengan sendirinya, berbicara untuk menghibur atau mungkin memperparah keadaan diri sendiri.

"Lelouch.. kenapa aku harus tetap hidup.." gumannya.

"Mau aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu?" ucap seseorang mengagetkan Suzaku.

Pria itu menoleh pada asal suara yang tak jauh darinya. Ternyata ada C.C. Gadis berambut hijau itu bersender pada pagar balkon. Rambutnya yang panjang berbaur dengan semilir angin yang memusuhi Suzaku. Tampak indah diterangi sinar rembulan.

"Pengaruh Geass itu baru kau ketahui saat hampir mati kan? Berarti kau terlambat menyadari kebaikannya."

Hening. Suzaku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih menunggu C.C untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia ingin kau tetap hidup. Dia menyayangimu, Suzaku. Dia tahu kau adalah pilot Knightmare, yang pastinya selalu dekat dengan kematian. Jadi dia membantumu dalam seleksi alam ini. Dia membuatmu terus naik pangkat kan."

Suzaku mengerjap. C.C benar dalam banyak hal.

"Dari prajurit biasa menjadi Knight 7. Itu karena Lelouch mau dibawa olehmu menghadap raja. Dari Knight 7 menjadi Knight of Zero. Memberimu pangkat yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Knight 1. Harusnya kau berterimakasih."

C.C menarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan terakhir. Dia memberimu jabatan abadi sebagai legenda pemberontakan yang menjadi pahlawan. Zero. Apa pandangan burukmu tentang Lelouch sebagai Zero sudah berkurang? Lihat bagaimana dia menarik semangat anak buahnya untuk tetap bertarung. Memberi harapan dan keyakinan akan tercapainya tujuan mereka. Dan lihat akhirnya. Berhasil kan? Meski kau yang menjadi sosok Zero saat itu. Kau masih berpikir dia penjahat dunia yang pantas mati?"

"Aku.."

C.C menajamkan tatapannya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Suzaku, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dia mati-matian menyelamatkanmu saat akan diadili oleh Brithania. Masih berpikir dia orang jahat?"

Suzaku berusaha memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tidak suka didesak seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Lelouch adalah orang pemilik Geass pertama yang sebijak ini. Aku kagum padanya."

C.C menyenderkan tubuhnya dipagar balkon lagi. Sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit malam.

Tanpa disadari oleh Suzaku, kedua mata C.C mulai berembun. Tatapannya berubah sayu. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan terisak.

"Tapi dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku tidak bisa lagi berbagi pizza dengannya.. Aku tidak bisa lagi memeluknya saat lelah. Aku tidak bisa lagi membuat dia kesal. Aku tidak bisa lagi.. menatapnya dan berharap dia memandangku sebagai wanita. Aku tidak bisa lagi diam-diam mencintainya.."

Suzaku menautkan jemari miliknya menjadi satu, meremasnya kemudian. Melihat seorang gadis menangis seperti ini bukanlah hobinya.

"Dari awal kau memang sudah jadi musuhku." tambah C.C.

"Kau tahu ini rencananya. Aku hanya melakukannya."

C.C langsung mendelik. Mengusap kasar pipi basahnya dengan cepat.

"Picik sekali kau, tidak mau disalahkan."

Suzaku kembali bungkam. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengatakan hal tadi, tapi Suzaku harus tetap mempertahankan kekerasan hatinya. Ia harus meyakinkan diri sendiri agar lebih kuat menjalani kehidupan abadinya ini.

"Jika saja Lelouch tidak menggunakan rencana itu, tidak akan jadi seperti ini kan. Aku tidak akan menjadi Zero."

"Kau-!"

"Padahal aku ingin dia yang menjadi Zero sampai akhir, menjadi pahlawan semua orang yang menciptakan dunia damai. Dia yang lebih pantas menjadi sosok itu.. bukan aku."

Suzaku bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati C.C dan menatap gadis itu lekat. Dijarak yang hanya sedikit ini Suzaku bisa melihat mata emas berkilat dihadapannya, sangat indah meski terlihat kesedihan didalamnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sendiri, menggapai rambut hijau panjang itu dan memainkannya dengan lembut.

"Akulah yang pantas mati.. Tapi kenapa Lelouch malah membuatku terus hidup, kenapa dia mempertahankanku.."

"Karena kau teman pertamanya."

Suzaku tersentak. Tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan Lelouch dulu.

"Kau teman pertamaku, Suzaku."

Embun-embun dimata Suzaku semakin jelas terlihat. Tangannya yang terangkat memainkan rambut C.C tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Kepalanya menunduk, berusaha menahan cairan yang telah sukses tertampung di kelopak matanya.

Ia ingat masa-masa dimana dirinya bermain bersama Lelouch dan Nunally, sangat bahagia tanpa beban kehidupan yang berat. Juga masa-masa saat disekolah. Mereka masih sempat tertawa bersama meski saling merahasiakan jati diri.

C.C memeluk Suzaku yang tampak lemah. Mengusap punggung pria itu seolah menenagkan. Isakan pilu tidak bisa untuk ditutupi lagi keberadaannya.

"Sejahat apapun kau pada Lelouch, aku tidak bisa membenci orang yang jelas-jelas dilindunginya mati-matian. Bersyukurlah karena memiliki teman sehebat dia."

Suzaku semakin membenamkan wajahnya.

"Hiduplah dengan baik. Nyawa ini sangat berharga bagi Lelouch."

Dalam diam Suzaku mengangguk.

Memang itu yang harus dilakukannya. Hidup dengan baik bermodalkan nyawa yang dipertahankan Lelouch. Jika orang lain bisa menjaga nyawa Suzaku dengan baik, kenapa tidak dengan dirinya sendiri?

Hiduplah, Suzaku.

Teruskan perjuangan Zero dalam perdamaian, demi semua orang, juga demi Lelouch.

.

.

~fin~

Hyaaaaaaa

Maapin kalo jelek. Feelnya ga dapet ya?

Haih... Hontou wa gomenne...

Terimakasih bagi yg telah menyempatkan waktu membaca fict ini. Author senang ^^

Tunggu fict author yang lain yaaa

Kecup manja buat para readers

Ditunggu reviewnya

Ja ne~

~Author Shigeyuki~


End file.
